A method for recording a bar code, in which a reading device captures a sequence of images of the bar code, successive images being partially overlapping, is described in WO 01/93183. This method comprises finding edges in the images and finding the most probable displacement of succeeding images in order to enable reconstruction of the bar code.
In such a method, the reconstruction of the bar code occurs on the basis of the edges of the bars.
Such a method is mainly suitable for recording one-dimensional bar codes.
Another conceivable method is instead to put together subimages of a bar code pixel by pixel, for example by means of two-dimensional correlation, but in practice this method is too calculation-intensive.